


Quick Is The Beat Of My Heart

by blackorchids



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Bisexual Jackson Whittemore, Danny Mahealani & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Danny Mahealani Knows, Danny Mahealani is Part of the Pack, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jackson Whittemore is Part of the Pack, M/M, Oblivious Jackson Whittemore, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, POV Danny Mahealani, POV Outsider, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, everyone knows, isaac is there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackorchids/pseuds/blackorchids
Summary: Jackson can pretend his crush on Stilinski is a werewolf thing all he wants, Danny knows better.





	Quick Is The Beat Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> title from the styx song of the same name
> 
> my fav trash ship tbh

Jackson likes to pretend that it’s the werewolf thing that starts it, but Danny’s not a dumbass. Maybe being _bitten by a freaking werewolf_ somehow gave Jackson a more dominant id personality type, but Danny’s been Jackson’s best friend for almost ten years at this point.

It definitely started before the werewolf thing.

Like always, Jackson spends most of chemistry kicking the back of Stiles’ chair, banking on the fact that Harris has a weird pathological hatred of the guy and will _refuse_ to give anyone bugging him detention. When it’s time for Stiles and Isaac to swivel their chairs around so the four of them can pour chemicals in beakers together, Jackson goes from kicking Stiles’ chair to kicking at Stiles’ feet and ankles.

Since Stiles isn’t even wincing, Jackson is clearly holding back most of his newfound strength, which means that he’s essentially playing footsie with the guy. Isaac’s eyes rolling to the ceiling suggests that Stiles is kicking back, though, which is something.

In the halls, Jackson cannot resist what Danny is sure is an incredible temptation of shoulder-checking Stiles every chance he gets, sometimes getting right up into his space and making what Danny assumes Jackson thinks is a very threatening snarl.

Stiles bares his teeth right back, eyes lit up and looking, dare Danny even _think_ it, attractive.

Danny gets to practice on time instead of early, and the were-members of the team are already out on the field, chasing one another down, tackling with the kind of roughness they aren’t allowed to do when humans are out with them. Stiles, in uniform, is fighting them off using his stick like a sword, laughter ringing out across the field.

Suddenly, number thirty-seven comes racing across the field and lunges, taking Stiles down at the waist almost faster than Danny can blink. Jackson’s hand keeps Stiles’ head from knocking around on the ground too much, and Stiles fruitlessly raps his stick against Jackson’s helmet, cracking up even as he swears so long that Finstock is raising his eyebrows, impressed.

Isaac and Boyd roughhousing by the goal and the rest of the team finally jogging out is enough of a distraction that Danny misses whatever horribly embarrassing way that Jackson and Stiles manage to get up.

Practice is mostly normal. Admittedly, most of Jackson’s _pack_ is kind of weird about Stiles, but, even though Danny’s distracted making sure there isn’t a single attempt that makes it past him and into the net, it’s still pretty damn obvious that Jackson is single-mindedly focusing on covering Stiles and Stiles is leaning into it, feinting and rushing better than he ever has.

The two of them get into a skirmish over the ball, and it’s the first time that afternoon that their eyes aren’t on each other, both of them watching their sticks fight to get the ball.

And Danny gets the vantage viewpoint, away from the rest of the team and in his goal, so he gets to see firsthand the magical moment that the pair of them look up from the ball and meet one another’s eyes from behind their face-guards. Jackson tilts his head, bares his neck, and lets Stiles have the ball.

Stiles makes the goal, rips off his helmet and smacks Jackson in the shins with his stick, hard enough that Danny can hear the noise, even across the field.

That evening, Stiles and Jackson get detention for getting caught hooking up in the equipment closet.

They do not get less annoying.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.rosalinesbenvolio.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
